The Dark World Legend 2: The Island
by horse-of-wind
Summary: The second legends begin. Did you know that the great evil wasn't destroyed? Did you know he is calling for his army again? Did you know hell and heavan are panicking again?Who is it this time to be the victim of Nertas?Who is the saviour?find out here...
1. Prologue

Prologue 

In a part of the ocean, there is a section of sea, far away from any of the lands. On an island stands an ancient city in the middle of that sea. Rusty and dead. Metal & steel lying everywhere. No plants or animals to be seen, only mechanisation. Sunshine is never welcome here, only dark clouds thundering on top.

Explorers are always on their way finding new land, but why did they past away with out any notice? Has it any spells upon it? It is modernization but ancient. This was not what should happen in the 18th century. Why is this so? What happened? This was a story long before when dinosaurs ruled the earth, this is a story that should be known to everyone¡­ Told by the city itself¡­ 

Or maybe me¡­


	2. Chapter1

Chapter 1 1861, England, London 

The newsboy has sold all the newspaper he could, this is his happiest day in his life, ¡°Sold, all sold,¡± he thought delightfully. He hopped down the alley, he saw the rich children playing in the street. Maybe he would sob yesterday, but not today, he is definitely the happiest person in London, or maybe England.

The newsboy ran like the wind, twirling and hopping with out looking. He bumped into a man and fell back sitting hard on the floor; he felt he could fall apart if he moved a single bit. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw a strong man kneeling in front of him, ¡°Are you all right?¡± was what he said.

¡°Oh, it just hurts a bit. It doesn¡¯t matter,¡± he mumbled, although there was strong pain all over. He tried to get up.

¡°Here, let me help you.¡± The man laid out his hand, waiting for him to hold it. The newsboy didn¡¯t hesitate; he took the man¡¯s hand.

¡°Thanks¡± the newsboy patted the dust off him; strength had come back to him now.

¡°Next time be careful where you¡¯re going. If you aren¡¯t lucky enough next time, you could crash into a carriage. You look too weak, you should eat more food. Here¡¯s some money, go and buy something good to eat.¡± The man exhorted the newsboy.

¡°OK, sir. Thank you, sir; really I don¡¯t how to thank you. I got too selfless just then, I am sorry.¡± Excitement shone in his eyes.

¡°I should be going, bye kid.¡± Artemis started to head off.

¡°May I know your name sir?¡± the newsboy cried out.

¡°Artemis Spiro¡± was the last words he heard from the man.

¡°You are a kind man.¡± The newspaper boy whispered quietly. He kissed the money and walked off even happier than before.

Artemis Spiro quickly walked down the alley with his head hidden underneath his hat, but it was no use. Most of the people were staring at him already, whispering in other¡¯s ears. Artemis knew why, he started to regret he told the boy his name. All he could hear was:

¡°¡­Lord Fowl¡­¡±

¡°He?¡±

¡°¡­Sailing for the¡­

¡°¡­Forbidden sea¡­¡±

¡°¡­Poor guy¡­¡±

¡°Really?¡±

Artemis walked even faster; the thrilling news had spread in London like plague. He only wished to be home¡­

Finally, he opened the doors. Anne- Artemis¡¯s wife was standing in the kitchen, looking worried at him.

¡°So you have heard the news?¡± Artemis puts his hat and coat away.

¡°Yes, so it is real. We are, me, Domovoi and you are heading for the forbidden sea.¡±

¡°I think we need packing up then.¡±

¡°Sure. Of course. But why Domovoi, too?¡± there was a little bit outrage and sadness in her voice.

¡°It is command, Anne. I need some rest, please excuse me.¡± Artemis went into the study room.

Anne walked away with her head down.

Artemis stood solid in front of the globe for a while, he turned it to where the forbidden sea was-his final destination in his sailing career. Artemis started to feel fear growing in his mind and started to drift off in his memories¡­

Meanwhile in the bedroom.

¡°Mother, I want to take that toy with me, too,¡± says Domovoi Spiro, he is the only child Artemis and Anne have. 

¡°Sweet heart, there is not enough room on the ship for so many useless things.¡± Anne Spiro tries to explain to his naughty son.

¡°Noooooooooooooo! I want it. Didn¡¯t you say it was a big ship?¡± Domovoi starts to cry, ¡° Daddy! Mummy¡¯s teasing me.¡±

¡°Honey, what is going on?¡± Artemis Spiro mutters while he puts a pile of folders on the ground, ¡°And put these folders in the luggage, too. I think it may be useful. He takes a quick look around the messy room, full of toys, clothes and luggage.

¡°Our son, he wants to take all of these toys out to sea. It is impossible.¡± She stares at Artemis; she saw a hint of fear ness hopping around his eyes. 

Artemis gazed at his son weeping on the ground. He fells sorry to take his whole family out with him to accomplish Lord Fowl¡¯s mission, maybe it will be better if only he and Anne went. He can¡¯t afford to lose his only son out in the sea, it is the toughest one he had ever experienced, not like usual, just going out sailing in the sea, having no destination, exploring for new land. This time he has to explore the forbidden sea.

When he was young, an old sailor who had lots of experience, said: ¡°It is forbidden, just like its name. It is so dangerous; you never survive and I mean never. Lots of people think it cursed by some kind of spell. I agree with them. The only time I saw it, was from a far away distance, but you could still feel the darkness and danger pressing on you like pressure. Too many people have been missing from that sea. Only once, a man sailed through it, he came out on his lifeboat, but already dead. My son you are young and you have a family. Where ever you go never dare sail near it. There is no sun; it is stormy and black as black, frost everywhere. Listen too me, don¡¯t even think about looking at it. Do you remember?¡± that old sailor didn¡¯t live very long; they say it was because he saw the forbidden. After that Artemis was always wanting to see how fearsome the forbidden sea was, but he was still afraid. Now that it was time to make his wish come true, he feared more than ever. Artemis quivered.

¡°Darling? Are you OK?¡± Anne was worried about him; there were some sweat on his forehead.

¡°What? Oh, yeh, I¡¯m OK. What was I up to?¡± He tried to get back to earth, stop thinking about the words of the sailor.

¡°Are you sure? You look a bit pale.¡± Anne was worried even more.

He held Anne¡¯s small hands in his,¡± Don¡¯t worry, I¡¯m OK. I¡¯m just a bit anxious about you. This is your first time going to sea for so long, and our whither is¡­¡±

¡°I will be OK. I sometimes go sailing in the sea looking at its beautiful view. It¡¯s just Domovoi, this will be his first time on sea, we didn¡¯t let him go on those boats since he was young, and now just let him go on a ship for, oh, Artemis how long are we going out?¡±

¡°I don¡¯t know, Anne, I don¡¯t know.¡±

They both looked down at the little boy sobbing with his little bear.

Artemis kneeled down, and looked into Domovoi¡¯s eyes, he could see lonely less. ¡°You want to take your toys with you?¡±

Domovoi nodded silently.

¡° This time we may go out for a long time in the sea. Lot of these toys will get lost in the sea, because what if the wind blew it away? You want to play with them still when you come back, don¡¯t you?¡± Artemis heard a sound calling to him: ¡°You aren¡¯t coming back.¡±

¡°Yes.¡± Domovoi breathes out.

Ignoring the thoughts deep down in his heart, Artemis talked on ¡° So, why don¡¯t you just bring some of your favourite toys with you, to let you stay in company? But I doubt there will be lots of fun waiting for you on the sea.¡±

Domovoi gave a nod and smiled. Artemis smiled too and gently rubbed his hair. But the smile looked numb; he was afraid too. He had a bad feeling; this would be his last time for sailing¡­


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

A fine day, the wind is gentle, the sunshine is bright. On the dock, noisy as it is. She, the Blue Pearl floats steadily on the drifting water, its sail making noises from the wind.

¡°Good morning, Captain Spiro. All fine?¡±

¡°Good morning, Jack. I¡¯m good. All ready for another explore for new land. And you?¡± his heart said: ¡° Not so good.¡± But he can¡¯t let his underling know his cowardly side.

¡°Orr, a bit busy. But the Blue Pearl is all in order. Just waiting for you and your family to aboard.¡±

¡°Thanks. Do you think we can come back safely? They say the forbidden sea is dangerous.¡± Artemis saw Anne walking quickly towards them, ¡°Oh, Jake, please meet my Lady, Anne. Anne, this is Jake. He is one of our crew.¡±

¡°My pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Spiro.¡± Jake bowed.

¡°My pleasure, too.¡± Anne replied quickly, and then looked at Artemis roily.

Artemis turned back at Jack and said, ¡°Please excuse us, Jack.¡± Then he led Anne away.

¡°Not at all, sir!¡± Jack shouted back, and marched away happily, he had always love sailing with Captain Spiro, a lot of happy memories¡­

¡°What¡¯s the matter, darling?¡± Artemis whispered.

¡°It¡¯s Domovoi, he¡¯s been running around the ship crazily since we have arrived. I don¡¯t know why. Is this normal, I mean this can¡¯t be normal, is it? But, is he OK? Quick go to the deck!¡± Anne went pale; she jumped up and down anxiously and gazed at Artemis.

¡°Quick. Take me to him, what are you waiting for?¡± 

Anne ran off instantly. Artemis followed behind. They ran across the dock on to the Blue Pearl.

On the deck, their Domovoi ran around and around, shaking his head crazily, bumping into things, and crashing himself furiously into poles. The crew were chasing around the deck to stop him. Artemis rushed towards him, trying to stop the violent action, too. Artemis held onto him just in time, before Domovoi could crash his head onto another pole. All of a sudden, Domovoi stopped; he stood there staring at his dad with out any expression in his eyes, like a dead man. Artemis went pale. He carried the insensible Domovoi into the Blue Pearl¡¯s bedchamber, laid him on the bed, his lips were white. Artemis touched his little face, it was cold as ice, he wanted to cry, but didn¡¯t. His heart writhed, why, why is this happening, why¡­ Anne came in the chamber; she walked softly but impetuous towards Domovoi lying on the bed. Artemis held Anne¡¯s hand on his shoulder tying to console her, ¡°He¡¯s alright now; he just needs a little bit of sleep¡± Although it sounded calm, this didn¡¯t do ant better to both of them. As the furnishings and food got carried aboard, the Blue pearl was ready to set out. Artemis and Anne stood side-by-side, hands together on the deck, they prayed to God, they only wished to come back safe and let everything be normal¡­

All the way above them, among the clouds, God listened carefully to there prays, he too wished them peace, but he wasn¡¯t sure of their safety, for they were heading for the forbidden sea¡­Maybe he could stop them by giving them threats and others to scare them off. There were a lot of reasons God can¡¯t stop him. God knew Artemis never faces down to terrifying waves, but the strongest reason of them all was ¡°it¡± is calling out to them. All the other gods and spirits in heaven were confused, what is so special with this forbidden sea, even God is worried and can¡¯t do anything about it¡­

¡°Jack! Come quick, bring some water, too!¡± Artemis calls out loudly, Domovoi has wakened, it has been four long days since he fainted and became a ¡®dead¡¯¡¯ boy.

¡°Yes sir! Right away, sir! ¡± Jack runs in with a bowl of water and some food. Instead of bossing around the crew, Jack has been Domovoi¡¯s, or you can say the whole Spiro family¡¯s maid these days.

¡°Thanks Jack¡± Artemis takes the bowl and tries to let Domovoi drink the water. ¡®What if Domovoi doesn¡¯t drink the water? What if he is going to die?¡¯ Artemis couldn¡¯t stop thinking about the terrible things that may happen. To his surprise Domovoi held the bowl and drank the water in a gulp and started eating the food that still lay on Jack¡¯s tray. But Domovoi as a 10-year boy didn¡¯t speak nor did he make any other movements. He sat there staring out of the window into the brimless ocean.

Anne burst into tears: ¡°Lord, what is happening!! Artemis please let us go back and never come back. My lord help us, oh please do help us¡­¡± Anne fainted in Artemis arms again.

Artemis held up his hand gave a little wave to Jack. Jack knew his master wanted him to help Captain Spiro carry his wife on the bed, too. Lady Anne had fainted about 7 times during the four days.

After laying down Anne in the soft but dangerous bed, Artemis stepped out of the bedchamber and out in the opening. 

9 months ago he stood here in exactly the same way, but there is a huge difference between now and then. Just 9 months ago: Artemis, how brave and a heart filled with confidence facing the terrific waves, looking young and enchanting, breathing in the gale, standing on the very top of a rocking ship. But now, a face of distress and perplex, using only his bones to crutch his body and soul, blowzy hair and crude mustache sticking out of his skin, where can you find a bit of his inward handsome face. 

Artemis felt like sinking into an abyss; he could fell it, fear and danger gushing out of it, blackness slowly covered his soul, sinking little by little. A voice or maybe an echo filled his ears: ¡°Come, come with me.¡±

¡°Who are you?¡± he tried to ask with his last few senses, but nothing came out of his lips.

¡°Come, I will lead you to me. Come to me. I need your help.¡± The voiced echoed even louder in his weak ear.

There was another blurry sound; he didn¡¯t know what it was saying. 

He then heard another three other voices, 5 sounds mixed up fighting in his ears, he felt dizzy and his head started to ach in strong pain.

Artemis tried to use his hands to block all the noise out, at last he couldn¡¯t handle the pain, Artemis screamed: ¡°Nooooooooooooooo!¡± 

His mind went blank.


End file.
